In the prior art, document FR-2 862 614 discloses a dispenser assembly comprising a fluid dispenser that is generally cylindrical in shape and that is associated with a package defining two separate flaps that are connected together by a spine in which there is formed a loop through which the fluid dispenser is engaged. The loop is formed by two cuts across the spine to define a strip that is shaped in such a manner as to form the loop for the fluid dispenser. Consequently, when the package is closed, the spine presents an unsightly window for which the user cannot directly see any purpose. The two flaps and the spine are hinged like the cover of a book so that, in the closed state, the two flaps are disposed substantially parallel to each other. Nevertheless, this is not strictly true given that the free side edges of the flaps tend to come into contact, while their opposite edges that are connected to the spine are kept apart because the fluid dispenser is located between them. This gives the dispenser assembly a section that is more triangular in shape and that is not genuinely attractive. Furthermore, such a dispenser assembly is particularly expensive to make, given that it is necessary for it to be printed on both faces. In other words, the packaging is made from a single sheet that is folded to form the two flaps and the spine, but that sheet needs to have printing on both faces in order to produce a suitably attractive appearance. Another problem with that dispenser assembly is that the loop used for holding the dispenser is of very small width, such that the dispenser is not securely held and can pivot about the loop. It can thus happen that the dispenser is lost on opening the package.
Furthermore, that document FR-2 862 614 describes a packaging method that enables a plurality of dispenser assemblies to be packaged in a more or less compact manner. The packaging method recommends stacking the dispenser assemblies one in another like goblets or pots. More precisely, a dispenser assembly is inserted between the two flaps of another dispenser assembly until its own spine comes into contact with the dispenser of the other assembly. Other dispenser assemblies are inserted in the same manner, so that the dispensers are disposed side by side with the same orientation, and their flaps are superposed but offset on either side of the row of dispensers. Nevertheless, that packaging method presents the drawback that several flaps or flap portions project freely without there being any dispenser between them, which makes them particularly fragile, particularly in terms of their corners becoming folded. Consequently, all of the dispenser assemblies as packaged in that way are not in exactly the same condition, since those package assemblies that were engaged last have their flaps that are more exposed. As a result these last-packaged dispenser assemblies are often damaged and unusable.
From U.S. Pat. No. 4,562,922 and EP-0 897 874 are also known packages comprising a housing and a side flap. These packages are not adapted to be packaged together in a compact manner without damage risks.